Quiero que seas feliz
by RinRousen
Summary: Rin sufre de una enfermedad la cual la ira matando poco a poco, y ella quiere evitar que su señor tenga un mal recuerdo de ella toma una decisión, "No logramos estar juntos por siempre, pero si lograste llenar de felicidad toda mi vida, por eso… ¡soy muy feliz!" Pequeño One-shot.


****"¿y el notara mis sentimientos que tengo por él?"****

-Cof cof –tocia una bella joven de 16 años con un cabello tan obscuro como la noche, y su piel mucho más clara que de costumbre, mientras permanecía recostada en un futon en aquella vieja cabaña en la que un día vivió.

\- Siento como si mi aliento fuera a pararse nuevamente… y yo volviera al lugar del que ya dos veces me han arrebatado…-Menciono dando un pequeño corto a su frase mientras suspiraba y decía en un tono casi imperceptible- Me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado más tiempo…

-Rin, no tienes de que preocuparte ya sanaras y podrás regresar con tu amo de nuevo, no estés triste, estoy segura que has mejorado desde que llegaste –decía amablemente con una sonrisa en su rostro la vieja sacerdotisa de aquel pueblo.

-Kaede…. No es necesario que me digas mentiras… se lo que tengo, y lo que me pasara –dijo Rin sonriéndole con tristeza al bajar la cabeza.

-Mi niña no digas eso, ¿recuerdas que Sesshomaru vendrá a visitarte hoy?-dijo intentando alegrar a la joven- Tenemos que arreglarte mi niña apuesto que así te sentirás mejor –menciono mientras se acercaba a un gran armario del cual saco un bello kimono naranja con pequeños detalles blancos.

-Tal vez tengas razón… -"o eso me gustaría creer" pensó mientras miraba a la anciana preparar su kimono.

****"¿Y el podrá ver lo mucho que significa para mí?"****

El ya vio todo de mi, mi alma y cuerpo siempre serán suyos, n importa que mi cuerpo este al borde de la muerte-dijo Rin mientras caminaba lentamente por aquel bosque mientras se adentraba para encontrarse con su señor – La vida será tomada de mí nuevamente. Pero, estoy tranquila, con mi señor la vida sido muy feliz, no necesito palabras para comunicarme con él.

A pesar de todo soy y fui feliz. Nunca he escuchado a tu vos pronunciar un "te amo" pero sé que lo has pensado, no necesito oírlo, aquel día en el que nuestros cuerpos se unieron me di cuenta de eso. Sé que mi alma permanecerá contigo pase lo que pase.

-Rin –dijo una voz grave detrás de ella haciendo la voltear.

-Señor Sesshomaru… -dijo suavemente mientras sonreía.

****¿Qué será de mí, amo?****

Tanto Rin como Sesshomaru se encontraban sentados en las raíces de un árbol uno al lado del otro, en silencio.

-No veo que hayas mejorado mucho, tal vez sea mejor llevarte a otro lugar –dijo mirando la piel pálida del rostro de Rin.

-No creo que sea buena idear, Rin está bien aquí, mientras que el amo sigua viniendo a visitarla ella estaré bien… -Dijo Rin mientras le daba una sonrisa y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.- Amo Sesshomaru … Usted nunca se olvidara de Rin ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- dijo mirándola a los ojos viendo como de estos cian lágrimas.

-Rin ya no estará aquí…. Y Rin quiere que el señor Sesshomaru sea feliz aunque no sea con ella.-dijo suavemente casi al punto de no lograr escucharla.-Señor…¿Podría concederme un deseo? –dijo mientras sonreía y secaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su kimono. Repentinamente un dolor en su vientre la hizo retorcerse "duele" pensó para levantarse y mirar a su amo-Es lo único que pido…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -pregunto seriamente. Sabiendo perfectamente el motivo de aquel dolor

**** ¿Podre estar contigo otra vez?****

-¡Es tan hermoso! –Decía Rin, en aquella gran montaña de piedra la cual en la parte más alta donde se encontraba ella se encontraban bellas plantas, formando en su rostro una gran sonrisa salto para rodear con sus brazos el cuello de su amo.- ¡Muchísimas gracias Señor!

-Rin… ¿Por qué querías regresar aquí?-dijo Sesshomaru interrogante.

-¿Lo recuerda aun mi señor? Juju~ -dijo riendo suavemente- este es el lugar donde usted me salvo de caer aquel día…

-Lo recuerdo, solo querías tomar una simple planta- dijo

-Pues esa planta salvo la vida del Maestro Jaken. Ahora que recuerdo más… ¿aquí no habían muchos demonios?

-Anterior mente si, al parecer han emigrado hacia otro lugar –dijo sencillamente mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba suavemente de la cintura y se acercaba su rostro a su cuello.

-Mi señor…

-¿Estas segura? Podrías seguir intentando.

-Usted mismo sabe lo que tengo y como se encuentra mi cuerpo ahora, será lo mejor para ambos. Se que todo estará bien.

-Lo entiendo, si es lo que quieres no te lo negare, eres libre –dijo acercándose al rostro de Rin, uniendo suavemente sus labios.

-Gracias…. Sé que es el último… -dijo sonriendo mientras una sola lagrima resbalaba sobre su meguilla- Señor…-dijo acariciando la meguilla del demonio- hay tanta vida delante de sus ojos, por desgracia la mía terminara aquí, el dolor de mi enfermedad y el peso de saber que lo dejare me están consumiendo lentamente… ya no existe tiempo para mí.

¿No puedo hacer nada de nuevo? Pensó Sesshomaru serrando sus ojos

-Yo no me estoy rindiendo mi señor no se preocupe…todo estará bien… amo Sesshomaru, No quiero manchar tu vida con memorias de dolor, no quiero vivir sin poder moverme ni podría vivir viendo como tú sufres mi propio dolor. Prefiero que te quedes con los bellos recuerdos de mi vida y no un recuerdo de una anciana moribunda o una mujer enferma al borde de la muerte.

-Aquí terminara ¿no? –dijo mirándola, mientas apretaba su puño, sabiendo que lo que decía era verdad, no quedaría mucho tiempo para que ella empezará a no poder caminar perdiera la voz y baya dejando todo atrás lentamente.

-Quiero encontrar la paz y la felicidad en su vida, que usted me recuerde con felicidad y no con la tristeza de mi lenta muerte. –dijo sonriendo mientras unía sus labios con los del demonio, ese correspondió fácilmente, haciéndolo un beso dulce y tranquilo.- No estoy sufriendo, estoy feliz porque sé que usted tendrá un bello recuerdo de mí, cada vez que veas una flor… recuérdame…. Mi amor.

-Gracias –dijo el suavemente de forma casi inaudible- vivirás en los recuerdos de este Sesshomaru hasta el momento de su muerte.

-Sin soportarlo más la joven callo en llanto apoyándose en su pecho mientas lo abrazaba y este de la misma forma correspondía.

-Me hubiera gustado permanecer más tiempo a su lado, pero hasta aquí he llegado…. Yo sé que…nos volveremos a encontrar- dijo mientas lo miraba para lentamente separarse de él, sacando de su kimono un pequeño collar con forma de flor- Quiero que conserve esto, si se siente abatido, angustiado o cualquier otro sentimiento… apriételo en su mano, yo intentare calmarlo donde sea que este. –dijo de forma similar a cuando él se confesó frente a ella aquel día a sus 13 años.

-El demonio simplemente tomo aquel dije y lo coloco en su cuello, viendo la sonrisa de aquella mujer la cual se acercaba cada vez más a la cascada-

-Yo se que ambos estaremos bien, ya que… estamos conectados, no hay nada a lo que deba temer- dijo tomando su rostro en sus manos para plantar un beso en sus labios, al soltarlo camino hacia atrás y se paró al borde de la montaña

-Adiós amor mío, se que serás muy feliz, yo he dejado mi legado en tu castillo, cuídalo por favor- dijo con una gran sonrisa para dar el último paso hacia tras y caer

"¿Y nunca vamos a lograr estar juntos?

Yo creo… que ya no… Pero sé que fuimos y seremos felices, este donde este… Gracias mi amor."

En el viento… Sentó el olor a la muerte y a la tragedia.

Rin… Vivirás en mis recuerdos por el resto de la eternidad, sé que volverás a mi lado, después de todo, te hice una promesa.

Nunca me olvidare de ti –pensó apretando su mano y ojos inclinando la cabeza- Yo cuidare tu luz. Mi lady.

"No logramos estar juntos por siempre, pero si lograste llenar de felicidad toda mi vida, por eso… ¡soy muy feliz!"

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer! y espero que les haya gustado :3 es mi primer fic así que lo más probable que me arrepienta de subirlo :´v tengo muchos fic en poseso pero esos han de esperar hasta que los termine o se que los dejare a la deriva xD.

Este es un pequeño one-shot de presentación así que no es mucho x3 Es como para que sepan mi forma de escribir o si puedo mejorar algo ya que soy muy nueva en esto! agradezco cualquier tipo de sugerencia para mejoras tal vez que cosas debo usar o no, que devo intentar mejorar en tal punto y eso xD

Bueno dentro de poco subiré una historia la cual si tendrá más de 20 capítulos y tendrá mucho drama espero que con esta pequeña demostración más o menos se vea como escribo y eso (aun que mis futuras historias serán más "sangrientas" o "dramáticas" xD)

Muchas gracias por leer y espero sugerencias! dejen comentarios que no le hacen daño a nadie :´D


End file.
